User talk:Bryanblade
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Bryanblade! Thanks for your edit to the Dai Matsumoto page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- LastationLover5000 (Talk) 17:11, February 25, 2013 Welcome Hi, welcome to the Bryanblade! Thanks for your edit to the Haruyuki Walker page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 16:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Characters Ownership Hi, first off, i just noticed you since the creation of TYPE-MOON Fanon Wiki, and i can see that you're new, why thank you for joining TYPE-MOON Fanon wiki, and i can see you're new and a fan of TYPE-MOON, i really appreciate it, and i hope more fans join it when i finish setting up everything, well, since i've been really busy setting up all stuffs in TYPE-MOON Fanon, if you want some of my characters or edit them or use them , just TAKE THEM, haha, go ahead, use them in whatever way you please, in other words, You're currently the owner now, haha, i don't hang around here much, so let's cut this short, just take them as your own now, you can even change their entire characters , anything at all, i'm giving you all the power now, so good luck and have fun -_^Vergilheartnet (talk) 15:26, July 22, 2013 (UTC) First things first. Your writing style is similar to Vergil. This guy managed to piss off the admins, so try and tone it down. Do not listen to anything that he says. It's magic, nothing else. Look at Jason LaHote or Sanjo Vista or Gary Straights for examples of a good character. Secondly, fix your spelling. Dear god this guy is overpowered; check said articles again for how you write a powerful article, not an overpowered one. Do not just throw Type-Moon slang into a Fairy Tail article, think about what you are doing beforehand. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 13:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Again, tone down your style of writing so people don't get the wrong idea. Secondly, tone down the Lord of the Elementals stuff. It doesn't need to be it's own separate magic. You can just add that as part of each individual magic. Lastly, fix your spelling mistakes. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 15:06, July 28, 2013 (UTC)